For The Love Of
by KittyRain
Summary: Just a little story i wanted to write... Very slight Gibbs/Abby which can easily be taken as friendship. Dedications inside. Please Read and Review .


For The Love of…

**For The Love of…**

**AN: **Not written anything NCIS related for such a long time…. I'm not going to make up excuses, mainly because I don't have any.

This is just a quick story I felt like writing to try and get back into the swing of things… Please feel free to tell me if you liked it or hated it. Feedback of any kind is always welcome.

I'm gonna dedicate this random thing to _dog5697_ and _Elfenwesen_… As they randomly gave me reviews despite the fact I haven't written anything for a while . Great Big Thanks!!

Could be taken purely as friendship, or another way if you prefer . I'm now talking too much so I shall shut up and get on with the story…

Gibbs couldn't help but scare Abby. It always brought a smile to his face when he managed to make her jump out of her skin. He would always try and sneak into her lab and hide in the shadows, simply watching her work until it was necessary for him to make his presence known. Unless of course, the case was important… then he would just walk in and get results.

One of those great times where he could sneak into his lab was now, on a case where a marine had been found dead in a car with the words 'Semper Fi' written in blood on the windscreen, and several children's toys in the passenger seat. This case had soon turned into a massive child hunt for the missing six year old boy, Bill Benson.

Gibbs walked slowly into the lab, cringing slightly as loud music blasted into his ears, a blurred mix of bass drums and possibly guitars, and the ex-marine didn't even want to guess what the lyrics were screeching about.

He stood in a corner, his hands clutching the usual coffee for himself, and the overly large CAF-POW! for Abby.

He watched her work, the top half of her body swaying slightly as she typed furiously at the computer. Multiple letters and numbers flashed across the screen, pulling up searches. Abby suddenly stopped working, stepping back from her desk she let her arms drop to her sides, her face on the monitor where several searches seemed to be going on at once.

Gibbs continued to stare, moving along the shadows slowly as a smile spread over Abby's face, green flashes were being emitted from the screen now, and the Goth once again began typing, slower this time.

Turning her back to where Gibbs was now stood Abby moved over to the printer, picking up three pieces of paper as they were spewed from the machine. She moved back over to her computer, placing the papers onto the desk and turning to face the door as it opened.

"Umm… Abby, why are you staring?" McGee asked, clearly unsettled by the Goth

Abby sighed, "I'm waiting for Gibbs, he always shows up when I have stuff to tell him"

McGee blinked, "Well… I could… uhh… check autopsy, Gibbs isn't at his desk"

Abby nodded, shooing the field agent out of her lab as she continued to stare the door. Gibbs smiled, moving over to stand behind her, "Looking for someone"

Abby jumped, a strangled cry being emitted from her throat as she turned around to face her boss, "For the love of all things caffeinated Gibbs! Don't scare a girl like that!"

Gibbs simply smiled, "What have you got for me?" he asked, handing her the CAF-POW!

Grinning, Abby took the drink and skipped over to the desk, picking up the stuff she had just printed out, "As expected the blood on the windscreen belonged to the victim, however…. There was a tiny drop of blood on the broken window on the passenger side, this did not belong to our poor petty officer. It did belong to a Jimmy Williams though, he was imprisoned last year for child abduction, released on parole which he then skipped out on…. So the police have been searching for him since, theoretically… I mean we all know how the police never seem to be able to find anything they're looking for as they…"

"Abby" Gibbs interrupted, pulling one of her pigtails lightly.

"Sorry" she apologised quickly, "Anyway, I did another search to do with young Bill Benson, a six year old boy was admitted into a hospital in Maryland, one Broad Neck Medical Center in Gibson Island." She giggled lightly, "Don't you think it's ironic, this boy could be who we're looking for and he's in Gibson Island, under the name William Jaimson, which when you think about it is creepily similar to Jimmy Williams… And Gibson Island has 'Gibs' in it… granted only one B but still…. Maybe it's a sign Bossman, maybe you're supposed to find this kid alive and well."

Gibbs couldn't help but smile slightly, "I sure hope so Abs" He muttered, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek, "Good Work"

Abby grinned as she watched her boss walk out of her lab. Sometimes she didn't mind when he scared her in his special Gibbs way.


End file.
